I Won't Be Able To Eat It All
by waterrain
Summary: New Zealand believe he will not be able to eat all of the food and America tells him that he doesn't have to eat it all. Then America tells New Zealand what Australia had told him over the telephone last night. In This FanFic New Zealand is Male.


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**What do you guys think of New Zealand, America, and Australia in my FanFic?**

**Personally I have not ever met anyone from New Zealand or Australia. I have not been to New Zealand or Australia at all. Hopefully, New Zealand and Australia turned out alright. **

**Personal side note when I hear Kiwi the first thing I think of is the Fruit. I know that Kiwi refers to a Bird and also to a person in New Zealand, but the first thing I think of is the Fruit when I hear the word Kiwi. What do you people think of first when hearing the word Kiwi?**

**I Won't Be Able To Eat It All**

**By waterrain**

New Zealand had decided to visit America for a couple of days.

"America, Why are there such large portions?" New Zealand asked as he stared at his plate in disbelief and knew right away he will not be able to finish it.

"To get the most out of your money." America replied cheerfully and he was smiling brightly at New Zealand. "You know no one really says that they are hungry after eating at one of my restaurants. It is better to have too much than too little."

"I will not be able to eat all this food. It would go to waste." New Zealand commented calmly and he sighed for he does not like wasting food, but there was simply too much food.

"What are talking about New Zealand? If you can't eat all of it then you can just ask for a box to put the remaining food in." America commented to him and he wondered why the other Nation thought that the food would go to waste. "Take it with you and enjoy it later at the really nice hotel that you are staying in at the moment."

America recalled that Australia said on the phone last night 'Kiwi won't be able to finish breakfast' and he had been confused by what Australia had told him for Kiwi is a fruit.

America had said ' Why would a fruit need to finish or not finish a meal' and Australia explained when he said kiwi he was referring to New Zealand.

Needless to say America was confused for why was Australia calling New Zealand a piece of fruit which led to more explaining from Australia and he was glad that he was talking to the other Nation over the telephone for his cheeks were red from embarrassment mainly because Australia kept on laughing at him.

The grand total of time it took for Australia to explain was an hour, but most of that time was due to Australia laughing and having to repeat for America couldn't understand due to Australia's laughter.

"Last night over the phone Australia had told me that Kiwi won't be able to finish breakfast. I didn't understand what he meant at first after all when I hear of Kiwi..I think of a fruit, but Australia explained he was referring to you when he had said Kiwi and I thought he was calling you a piece of fruit. Of course a Kiwi is also a flightless bird and stuff. It took an hour for Australia to explain because he kept on laughing and it was difficult to understand him." America said New Zealand and he briefly wondered why the other Nation suddenly started to eat at a rapid pace. "Huh? Was it something I said?"

New Zealand was determined to eat all of his breakfast and prove Australia wrong. However after a few minutes of finishing the food that was when New Zealand felt sick and the feeling of victory faded quickly. America followed New Zealand and decided to call up Australia.

"Hey, Australia…New Zealand finished his breakfast, but….Well he is throwing up at the moment." America said on his cell phone and he heard Australia chuckling.

"You told him what I said?" Australia asked causally and he was grinning widely for his plan had worked.

'When Kiwi said he would be visiting America for a couple of days. I had first thought I would be unable to mess with him, but then came up with a plan that had a seventy percent chance of working out.' Australia mentally thought and he wondered what New Zealand would try to do to get him back.

"Yep. I told him what you said to me." America replied honestly and he wondered why Australia was laughing. "What's so funny, Australia?"

'That Aussie set me up and I can hear his loud laughter from America's cell phone. He knew that when he told America something about me that America would tell me.' New Zealand thought and he silently planned to get Australia back. 'I'll get you for this Australia. Oh, I will get you.'

America helped New Zealand back to the Hotel room and made sure to close the door behind him. New Zealand curled up on the bed and he silently cursed Australia, but at least the Aussie is not there to see him. It is a good to be positive about things and New Zealand decided to take a nap. Australia was already thinking about a new plan and he smiled birghtly while calling America up to say something else.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
